


Good Morning

by Admin Cock (Admin_Cock)



Series: Imagine Scenarios feat. Murdoc [5]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, I wrote this at 4 AM are you proud ma, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Other, Sucking Murdoc off while he's asleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 06:36:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11307765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Admin_Cock/pseuds/Admin%20Cock
Summary: Imagine waking Murdoc up with a blowjob.





	Good Morning

The dark bedroom curtains fluttered from the early morning breeze, slivers of sunlight filtering out from underneath where the black fabric wasn’t blocking out the light. The smells of summer and dew wafted in, the still chilled air making Murdoc groan as he rolled over onto his back.

In the brief moment of consciousness as he rolled over, Murdoc registered the fact that you were still nestled up to his side, your arm draped lazily over his chest and face pressed against his bicep. The corner of his lips tugged up briefly as he quickly fell back into his dreamless sleep, groaning deeply as the satisfying peace.

Colors began to swirl into Murdoc’s dreamscape as a warmth fluttered around him, the image of you straddling him wearing nothing but a silken violet robe making him grin. You traced delicate patterns along his chest, making circles around his nipples and intricate shapes along his ribs.

He couldn’t help but gasp at the tingling sensation, swallowing as he reached up to grip your hips, only to have his hands swatted away. You giggled coyly, batting your eyelashes as your robe slipped down off your shoulders. You took your sweet time in removing the article of clothing fully, dropping it off the side of the bed before winking at Murdoc.

Murdoc was frozen in place as if your wink had put him under a spell, and he could only watch as you moved down his body. Your fingertips trailed over his skin every so slightly, the light touch making it feel like he was on fire. Sweat poured out of him, his fists clenching in the sheets as he watched you pull away the blanket draped over his waist. His erection stood tall and proud in the soft light of the room, your eyes sparkling from what Murdoc could only decipher as hunger.

Murdoc held onto the back of your head as you began to suck the head of his cock. The crisp, cold bed sheets against his naked back, making him shiver deliciously as your warm mouth engulfed his entire length, deep-throating. He held himself back from thrusting his hips, even though he got a sick kick out of hearing you choke on his dick and seeing the string of precum and saliva connect his soaked dick to your glistening, swollen lips.

”You’re _so fucking good_ at this..” He groans and bites his bottom lip as you release his cock from your mouth with a wet pop. You giggle, looking up at him from beneath your eyelashes.

“I know.”

Murdoc’s fingers dig into the sheets when you give him a few drawn out and firm pumps, before latching your lips to the warm sac underneath. His breath hitches. He starts to _beg_.

_You give him what he wants.  
_

He gets no warning when you take all of him back into your mouth and down your throat. You moan around his length, the vibrations teetering him to the edge.

“Fuck, I can’t!”

With that, Murdoc quickly jolts awake, gasping like he’s a fish fresh from the water. His gaze snaps down to his crotch, where you are positioned with his cock shoved down your throat. The image is enough to make him groan and throw his head back against the pillows once more.

You hum delightfully as you feel his body start to convulse. You pull back and lick the underside of his cock and suck the tip firmly before letting it go. You come to sit by Murdoc’s side and start to pump him fast and hard. Leaning down, you kiss him deeply, making him taste himself. Murdoc thrusts against your hand, pivoting and struggling for release.  When he finishes, he moans loudly in your mouth. His essence coats his stomach with stripes of cum.

You disconnect from him and he follows your lips, cutely. You give him a teasing smirk and you scoot over to his stomach and give him a show of licking off his cum. Murdoc pants heavily as he watches you, the warmth of your tongue and the glimmering stripes of spit you leave behind slowly reigniting the fire in his gut. You smile and wipe your lips, licking the few bits of remaining cum off your fingertips. Murdoc gives an exhausted sigh as he closes his eyes, the songs of the morning birds reaching his ears.

“ _What a hell of a way to wake up._ ”


End file.
